WRocK Online
WRocK Online was a National Capital Region FM radio station and a defunct Internet radio station owned by ACWS-United Broadcasting Network (also operating under the trade name WRocK Entertainment) in the Philippines. As an FM radio station, it operated under the call sign and frequency DWRK at 96.3 MHz, a frequency now used by DWRK. The main format of the station was soft rock music. History DWBC/RK 96 Real Radio ACWS (Associated Communications through Wireless Services) United Broadcasting Network (UBN) established DWBC-FM in 1972, as a simulcast of DWBC-AM. In 1980, RK 96 was launched (it also changed its callsign to DWRK). Headed by Mike Pedero (who established NU 107 in 1987), it played Lite Rock, competing with easy listening stations DZMB 90.7 (now DZMB) and Mellow Touch 94.7 (now DWL) before reformatting in 1988. 96.3 WRocK The station underwent rebranding and reformat as 96.3 WRocK with a Lite Rock format in 1988. The new format plays also love songs along with its lite rock songs. During the 1990s, it had a copyright infringement with DWKX with its use of the stinger "it's the true light rock" and "light rock with a kick". They also owned Ultravision 25 (now Net 25, owned by Eagle Broadcasting Corporation). During the 2000s until its acquisition by MBC, it hosted events and played music that inspired a generation up to October 26, 2008 when its DJ's aired the final edition of "Lite Rock Favorites of the Week" with DJs Cherry and Dylan Thomas. On October 6, 2008, it has been announced that the Elizalde Group of Companies' Manila Broadcasting Company (MBC) has purchased WRocK from the Hodreal family, owners of ACWS-UBN, for PhP229.6 million. Except for the acquisition price, further terms were not disclosed. However, radio guidelines dictate that an entity could declare no more than one station under its direct ownership; hence as MBC is the declared owner of DZMB and its sister AM station DZRH, it could not be the declared owner of 96.3 FM. While the Manila radio station (DWRK & rebranded to 96.3 Easy Rock]]) is under the control of MBC's subsidiary Cebu Broadcasting Company, ACWS-UBN retains control of the WRocK provincial stations. Rebirth & Later years In October 2008, ACWS-UBN decided to re-establish the WRocK format online through the hayag.com online stream. Listeners were able to hear WRocK through webstreaming powered by Hayag, or through the WRocK Online website (requires Microsoft Silverlight). Since May 2010, due to lack of resources and financial challenges, it suspended its operations indefinitely (as well as the DYKR). The DYRK & DXKR-FM stations still exist, with the latter being blocktimed by UMBN as Hit Radio then rebranded to Retro 95.5 in 2016. List of WRocK stations (AM, internet radio and provincial stations) #Defunct since May 2007. #Defunct since May 2010. #Under UMBN's blocktimer. Former DJs *Cherry Bayle (now with Radyo5 92.3 News FM) *Martha Del Rosario *Naomi Villa *Butch Allen *Mark Fournier *Jay Walk *Jimmy Dean *Ron Williams *Brian Penty *Dominic (now voiceover of Jeepney TV) *Noel Oliveros *Dylan Thomas *Joven *Rick *Paul (now an alternate voiceover of GMA Network) *Sandy *Angie Librea (Newscaster) *Lianne (Newscaster) *Faith Gonzalvo (Newscaster) *Sean Thomas Awards *2000 Best FM Station in KBP Golden Dove Awards Compilations of 96.3 WRocK *20 Years Of Lite Rock (Viva Records, 2008) *Love That Could've Been. But Could Never Be (MCA Music, 2008)